videogameresourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Professor E. Gadd
Professor E. Gadd '''(full name '''Elvin Gadd, known as Professor Oyama in Japan) is a character in the Mario series. He is a professor with one tooth, a tuft a white hair on his head, and weird spiral glasses. Appearances ''Luigi's Mansion'' series Luigi's Mansion ''was the first game Professor E. Gadd appeared in. He is one of the main characters in the game. When Luigi enters one of the rooms after he first enters the mansion, he meets E. Gadd, and E. Gadd saves him from two ghosts. After that, the professor introduces himself to Luigi. Then, he tells him all about the Poltergust 3000 and shows him how to use it to suck up ghosts. After that, he continues to help Luigi throughout his quest to save Mario. The professor will also make an appearance in the upcoming Nintendo 3DS game ''Luigi's Mansion 2. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' Professor E. Gadd doesn't actually make an appearance in Super Mario Sunshine, but there are many references to him in the game. At the beginning, F.L.U.D.D. tells Mario he was created by Gadd Science Inc., which is most likely the professor's company. When Shadow Mario reveals himself as Bowser Jr., he says he got the Magic Paintbrush from "a strange old man in a white coat", which sounds exactly like E. Gadd. And finally, a face similar to E. Gadd's can be found on the F.L.U.D.D. nozzle boxes. This could be Gadd Science's logo. ''Mario & Luigi series The professor has also appeared in the Mario & Luigi series, appearing in ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga ''and ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. In Superstar Saga, he gives the brothers many accesories. He owns a coffehouse in the game, called Starbeans Café. In Partners in Time, Professor E. Gadd invents a time machine. However, Princess Peach gets stuck in the past, and E. Gadd decides to also invent a suitcase with artificial intelligence (AI) to help the brothers. He named it Stuffwell. Later, Mario and Luigi meet the younger Professor E. Gadd when they go back in time. He was studying the Thwomps at Thwomp Volcano and their behavior. After his lab is destroyed by the volcano, he announces that he is going to purchase a lab in Boo Woods. These woods are the woods that appear in Luigi's Mansion, so the events of Partners in Time ''happened by the events of ''Luigi's Mansion. ''Mario Party series Professor E. Gadd also appear in the Mario Party game ''Mario Party 6, and has references in Mario Party Advance ''and ''Mario Party 7. In Mario Party Advance, E. Gadd created the Gaddgets that can be bought (which is obvious because "Gadd" is in "Gaddget"). In Mario Party 6, E. Gadd received his own board, E. Gadd's Garage. If the player lands on a ? Space, they will be able to see E. Gadd and get an invention made by him. For example, the player might get a large fan which steals coins from other players. In Mario Party 7, inventions such as Wario and Waluigi's Coin Vacuum were made by the professor. Trivia *Professor E. Gadd's voice was inspired by the Animalese language in the Animal Crossing series. *Professor E. Gadd's name comes from the word "egad" or the interjection "egads!". His Japanese name comes from his creator Yoshiyuki Oyama. *Professor Frankly from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door has glasses similar to E. Gadd's. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario protaganists Category:Protagonist